Todesengel
by Feelicitas Lefay
Summary: Nach den Ereignissen des sechsten Jahres finden Draco und Severus Schutz im Hauptquartier des dunklen Lordes. Noch völlig Traumatisiert, begegnet Draco einer Frau, ebenfalls Kind eines Anhängers, das von Voldemort mit einem Auftrag bedacht wurde. Leichte


**Autorin: **Feelicitas Lefay**  
Inhalt: **Nach den Ereignissen des sechsten Jahres finden Draco und Severus Schutz im Hauptquartier des dunklen Lordes. Noch völlig Traumatisiert, begegnet Draco einer Frau, ebenfalls Kind eines Anhängers, das von Voldemort mit einem Auftrag bedacht wurde. Leichte Spoiler HBP  
**Zeit: **Sommerferien sechstes Schuljahr

**Charaktere:** Draco und ein bisher nicht benannter Charakter, der aber bestimmt noch von JKR erfunden wird . (Also auf jeden Fall nicht Pansy, aber einer muss es ja mal mit Draco machen.)

**Pairings: **Draco/Unbekannte

**Altersbeschränkung**: M  
**Disclaimer: **Alles von JKR und der Rest gehört denen, die mir erzählt haben, was im sechsten Band vorkommt.

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Auch schon länger auf meinen Computer als Fragment, das ich irgendwo einbauen wollte, aber dann doch nicht passte. Aber ich füge Geschichten ja gerne einer neuen Bestimmung zu.

**Warnung: **Wer nicht wissen will, wie meine Version von Dracos erster Bettgeschichte aussieht, der verlasse diese Seite.

**Todesengel**

Es war so einfach gewesen, auf ihn einzugehen.

Er beugt sich über mich. Sein warmer Atem streift meinen Nacken. Ich ziehe ihn weg und versuche ihn zu küssen, das hatte er sich für sein erstes Mal auf jeden Fall verdient. Ich küsste ihn richtig, nicht wie jede dumme und dabei auch noch junge Gans, die er kennen mochte, sondern mit allem dran, denn ich war doch keines der Hinterhofmädchen aus der Knockturngasse. Und ein Malfoy hatte es nicht nötig, das erste Mal von so einer erledigen zu lassen. Das hatte unser Herr und Meister schon recht erkannt, jeder der Unseren nahm von allem nur das Beste. Wir waren die Elite. Und doch wollten wir gehätschelt und gepflegt werden. Wollten Aufmerksamkeit und Zuspruch das wir besser waren, damit jeder alles gab was er konnte, für das Wohlwollen seines oder ihres Lords. Kein Wunder das ich für das hier Ausgewählt wurde. Der Blick meines Meisters war damals an meiner Gestalt hängen geblieben, obwohl mein Vater, der mich genau kannte, das zu verhindern suchte. Das konnte er aber nicht und so kam es, das ich gerade durch mein unstetes Leben, welches der Familie immer Schande bereitete, nun deren Status unter den weniger bekannten Reinblutfamilien mit treuer Gesinnung enorm verbesserte. Und es bedeutet mir wirklich selbst eine Ehre, einen Malfoy zu bekommen, auch wenn dieser fast noch ein Baby war. Aber das schien sich in letzter Zeit geändert zu haben. Seitdem er mit Professor Snape zu uns gestoßen war. Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie meine Gaben da etwas dran ändern sollten. Meine Mutter reagierte auf meine Sorgen mit Unverständnis. Lass dir nur kein Kind anhängen, dann braucht er den alten Malfoy auch nicht mehr, weil der junge das Erbe antritt und dich womöglich heiraten soll. Nein, das zu hatte ich auch keine Veranlassung gesehen. Ich und Lady Malfoy? Genau so werden wie diese Sauertöpfische Narzissa?

Sein Mund berührt meinen, stupst einfach dagegen und er hat kalte Lippen. So kalt.

Seine weißblonden Haare glänzen. Er hat sie heute nicht zurückgestrichen.

Ich kenne ihn lange genug um zu wissen, das es selten ist und ich hätte nicht gedacht, das sie so lang sind, das sie sein Kinn einrahmen. Bei meinen Blick zögert er und blickt mich groß an. Vielleicht sollte ich doch den Feuerwhiskey rausrücken, damit er sich mal entspannt. Was war nur mit diesen Kind geschehen, seitdem ich ihn das letzte Mal sah? Seine Augen, so blau wie ein Bergtau und silbrig glänzend, beobachten mich, wie ich sanft über eine der Strähnen streiche, die ihm ins Gesicht hängen. Oh, was war er groß geworden. Vielleicht war auch nur ich im letzten Jahr noch gewachsen.

Oh Merlin, dieser Blick geht durch Mark und Bein. So unschuldig und doch so als läge schreckliches hinter ihm.

Sie lassen mich frösteln. Auch seine Augen, sie sind kalt trotz aller Unschuld.

Er riecht nach etwas, das ich noch nie bei einen Mann gerochen habe. Er riecht nicht leicht säuerlich und fettig wie Severus, als wir uns einmal viel zu nah kamen. Auf eine Wiederholung verzichte ich dankend.

Auch nicht so wild wie dieser junge Avery oder so schwitzig wie mein Cousin. Er roch einfach nicht nach Mann. ich erinnere mich an den kleinen Jungen. Als ich ihn kennen lernte hatte er noch Babylocken. Zwar ist er jetzt schon Sechszehn, doch im Gegensatz zu meinen drei Jahren Überlegenheit noch ein Kind.

Ich mochte ihn nicht als er ins Flegelalter gekommen war, er war ein kleines verdorbenes Stück Mist und ich bereits eine Frau. Ich stand auf Männer und ich sah ihm an, das er nur ein bloßes Stück Werkzeug vermochte zu sein und das er keine eigenen Gedanken besaß. Immer nur sein Vater hier und sein Vater da. Bah, was hat er doch geplärrt als er im ersten Schuljahr keinen Besen haben durfte. Der ganze Kerker hat es gehört. Dennoch hätte ich ihm zugetraut, das er irgendwann fähig war den richtigen Weg zu finden und so nicht mehr meinen Weg zu kreuzen bräuchte.

Ich hätte gedacht, das er weniger von der selben Kälte in den Augen besaß, die auch sein Erzeuger hatte. Doch er stand vor mir, versuchte sich gerade auf die zukünftige Verlobte eines alten Schulfreundes und die Alleinerbin eines angesehenen Hauses zu stürzen um mich zu verführen. Ich wollte aber gar nicht verführt werden. So sollte es nicht laufen, egal was von mir verlangt war. Mir ging es um mich. Ich bin zwar für meinen sehr lockeren Ruf bekannt, doch ich tat nur etwas wenn ich es wollte.

Aber selbst ihn wollte ich. Irgendwie.

Ich wollte einfach jemanden haben, den ich in ein Zimmer schleifen konnte, hier und jetzt, in dieser Nacht, auf das er mir Wärme gab.

Doch ob ich hier mehr Wärme finden würde als anderswo? Er presste sein Gesicht auf mein Schlüsselbein, trunken vom verlangen irgendetwas zu vergessen, von dem ich nichts wusste, drückte sich in meine Kehle mit dumpfen Stöhnen und biss mich dann.

Nicht das ich es als unangenehm empfinden würde, es war auch nicht verblüffend. Ich war schon Männern begegnet die das taten, aber irgendwie berührte es mich. Was in diesen zu einen kraftvollen jungen Mann herangereiften Körper nichts mehr übriggeblieben, als aggressives Begehren, Macht und Dominanzstreben, sowie Gefühlskälte? Er stieß mich ab und zog mich an. Fast wollte ich doch das Kind wieder haben.

Ich hätte ihn gerne in meine Arme aufgenommen, doch wäre er mir nicht wie klirrendes Eis zersprungen ? Ich wusste, das ich ihn zu weit über seine Befugnisse gehen ließ, als ich ihn in meine Zimmer einlud und er hinter der Türe sich erst wirklich an mir zu schaffen machte. Warum ging er so ran? Hinterher war es kein Unterschied zu erfahreneren Männern, doch merkte man ihn an, das er tatsächlich eine neue Erfahrung machte. Und ich bereute nicht das es mit mir war. So war es nicht hart und kalt, es war weich und warm. Etwas, das er noch niemals zuvor in seinen Armen fand und halten durfte.

Sollte sich dann darauf etwas ändern, das er genauso arrogant und ehrgeizig wird, wie sein Vater und das er immer noch der Familie entstammt, die ich am liebsten vom Erdboden verschluckt sehen will, ich würde es mir zuschreiben. Die Malfoys, mit ihren kalten Gesichtern und hilflosen Frauen, waren nichts was mir glich.

Am Morgen war ich zufrieden. Es war schon lange her, das ich beim Aufwachen nicht schon verlassen war. Wer von mir hatte, was er wollte, ging und kam wie es ihm passte. Aber es rührte mich immer noch, wenn einer anders war. Nett von ihm, aber er sollte besser gehen. Ich musste mich sowieso um was anderes kümmern, meine Verlobung stand kurz bevor und meine Familie sorgte sich um zuviel Aufhebens um diese Sache. Ich erklärte es kurz und verschwand dann zu meinen Kleidern vor dem Bett zurückgelassenen Kleidern und nach einen Zwischenstop beim Spiegel und dem notdürftigen Frisieren meiner blonden Haare, war ich fort um die Vorteile eines windigen, nebligen und rabenschwarzen Morgens zu genießen. Um nachdenken zu können.

Es machte mir Spaß durch die verhangene Einöde zu tapsen und vorbei an kahlen Bäumen, die nie Blätter halten konnten und in die Einsamkeit. Es war trostlos hier auf der Residenz unseres Herrn, doch gegen mein Zuhause eine wahre Erholung.

Mein Zuhause, mein Leben. Wie war nur alles soweit gekommen. Er hatte mir in der Nacht erzählt was ihn bedrückte und ich hörte ihm still und sprachlos zu. Er war noch so jung. Das Leben sollte ein Spiel für ihn sein. Aufregend und voller Möglichkeiten, so wie wir Jungen Reinblütler es alle taten. Heute hier das Leben genießen, morgen da unseren Beitrag leisten und dann unsere Erben antreten. Vielleicht hatte meine Mutter recht. Den alten Malfoy wollte unser Herr wohl nicht wieder, der junge war so schwach, das er schnellstens einen Erben produzieren sollte, bevor sein Geschlecht noch ausstarb. Egal was für Hintergründe da waren, ich hatte den Schutz von fünf Verhütungszaubern gerade erst aufgefrischt. Ich würde garantiert keine junge Witwe werden wollen. Ich wollte reisen und die Welt sehen, wollte sehen, wie eine wunderbare Ära für uns heranbricht und keine Windeln wechseln und einen kleinen Plärrgeist heranziehen, dessen schlimmste Sorge es lange sein wird, das er keinen Rennbesen hat.

Eine Eule flog tief am trüben Horizont. Sie brachte mir die Morgenpost. Oh, Avery schrieb wieder. Das hatte Zeit, er war geduldig. Professor Snapes Anfrage steckte ich auch in meinen Umhang, was dachte er sich nur dabei. Das war eine einmalige Sache, die meiner Abschlussnote vielleicht zu einem Hauch von Besserung verhalf.

Und dann sah ich es. Ein Heuler, von meinen Liebling, den ich bald heiraten wollte und er qualmte schon.

Nach der Attacke mit vielen bitteren Worten saß ich tränenzerflossen unter einen kahlen Baum. Ich bereute, wie ich war. Ich bereute was ich alles getan hatte. Ich wusste, das ich ihn wirklich verloren hatte, das es keine Verlobung geben würde, egal was ich tat. Und ich erkannte, das es Absicht war, das sich die Nachricht meines Tun überhaupt verbreitete. Ich war mir sicher, wie es enden würde. Meine Mutter war ja so weise. Manchmal kann man seinen Schicksal nicht entrinnen und seht wie tief ich gefallen bin. Ich erfülle alles, was von mir gefordert wurde. Ich verließ meine Familie um sie nicht zu beschmutzen mit meinen ewig wechselnden Affären und meinen Hunger nach Liebe, beendete mein altes Leben und hielt mich wie der Rest an den dunklen Lord, schwor allem was ich für richtig und klug halten würde ab, und kam sogar hierher um dieses Kind zu trösten. Wahrscheinlich würde ich doch ein Kind kriegen. Schwanger, weil unser Meister meine Verhütungszauber mit einer Berührung zunichte hätte machen können.

Und er hatte mich berührt. Hatte mir meinen Auftrag erklärt und mit seinen bleichen roten Finger über meine Wange gestrichen.

Es sollte doch nur um ein wenig Spaß nach einen wirklich beschissenen Tag gehen.

Die Zeit verging und ich wanderte durch die Gänge, in das Zimmer welches nun verlassen lag.

Ich bin verloren, dachte ich nur immer wieder. Ich verachte mein Leben, ich hasse mich und doch bin ich hier und nirgendwo sonst. Ich dachte ich kann dem Willen anderer nicht entrinnen, Doch als ich dann beim verzweifelten herumstromern, den kunstvollen Dolch auf der Anrichte liegen sah, wo er immer gelegen hatte und mir doch nie auffiel, wusste ich, ich kann es doch. Den Einzigen den ich wirklich geliebt hatte und der es mir wert gewesen wäre, den Hunger nach weiteren Abenteuern zu beenden, hatte ich nun verloren, und nun merkte ich, das ich mehr nie gebraucht hatte als diesen Einen, den es nun nicht mehr gab.

Und es würde auch keinen kleinen Malfoy mehr geben.

Ende (20.09.05)

**Anmerkung: **

Wenn ich bedenke, wie das Fragment vorher aussah, dann bin ich doch verwundert wie schön es jetzt ist. Ich hoffe nur, das sie Draco ein wenig für die Zukunft mitgeben konnte...


End file.
